


dangling feet

by YuzuGimlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sharing a bed during the summer, tumblr ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuGimlet/pseuds/YuzuGimlet
Summary: The bed creaked under the combined weight of their bodies. Limbs tangled together. Sweat coated each of their bodies, making skin slide smoothly against skin. Everyone panted heavily, almost erotically. And then Hanamaki shoved everyone away. “IT’S TOO FUCKING HOT!” Hanamaki finally shrieked.





	

facciiatta: matsuhanaiwaoi sharing a bed during the summer time

AN: my first fic for this OT4, lololol. I absolutely love them though. I wrote this in the middle of history class, I couldn't resist

* * *

 

The bed creaked under the combined weight of their bodies. Limbs tangled together. Sweat coated each of their bodies, making skin slide smoothly against skin. Everyone panted heavily, almost erotically.

And then Hanamaki shoved everyone away.

“IT’S TOO FUCKING HOT!” Hanamaki finally shrieked.

Oikawa pulled himself away from his boyfriends and ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck this, I need my beauty sleep! It’s like a hundred degrees in this room!”

Iwaizumi slid off the bed next. “I knew sleeping altogether would be a bad idea. I’ll go down to the couch.”

After watching a sappy romance movie, Oikawa and Hanamaki had decided that they would all try sleeping in the same bed. But rather than a sweet and romantic night, everyone was on the verge of a heatstroke and suffocation. Hanamaki and Oikawa were sandwiched between Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. Makki was going to cut off Oikawa’s pretty hair if it tickled his nose one more time, Iwaizumi’s entire left leg had fallen off the bed more than 4 times, and Matsukawa—

Actually, they were pretty sure Matsukawa was dead. His face was entirely buried into the pillow and it looked like he hadn’t breathed in the last hour.

Hanamaki grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist. “No, come back! We decided to do this and we’re going to. We just need to find a better way.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “This isn’t going to work. The only one able to sleep with all of us bunched up like this is Issei.”

“I’m not sleeping,” Matsukawa muttered, voice muffled by the pillow. “But I’m trying to.”

“Like Oikawa said, you all need sleep. I’ll just take the couch.” Iwaizumi tried to pull his arm away but Hanamaki wasn’t having any of it.

“Please, Hajime?” he asked tenderly.

Iwaizumi felt his face flushing. “You’re such a manipulative asshole at times.” He slid back into bed.

And Hanamaki knew it. He knew every single button his boyfriends had and how exactly to press them to get what he wanted. It was how he managed to have creampuffs almost every single day.

“What about we try going sideways?” Matsukawa said into the pillow. “Our legs might be off the edge a little but it might work.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Yeah, right. As if that’ll—”

“Let’s try it!” Oikawa said, going on his hands and knees to roll over. Oikawa’s leg shot out and kicked Hanamaki’s back. 

“OW!” he howled. He turned around and leapt at Oikawa. “Fight me!”

“AHH, I’M BEING ATTACKED BY A PINK GOBLIN!” Oikawa screeched, shoving Hanamaki away. “IWA-CHAN, SAVE MEEEE!”

“I’m going to go take a drink of triple sec and come back,” Iwaizumi moaned, and left the room. “And I’m turning up the AC.”

“But the electric bill!” Oikawa shrieked, voice blood curdling high. But Iwaizumi was gone and now he had to wrestle with Makki for his life. The two rolled around on the bed, giggling and tickling each other.

“Suck my dick, Oikawa!” Hanamaki shouted, grabbing a pillow and whacking Oikawa across the face with it.

“I am _allergic to peanuts,_ Makki,” Oikawa hissed, retaliating with a jab to the ribs.

And suddenly, Matsukawa leapt up from his completely static position and flattened his boyfriends onto the mattress. 

“Holy _shit,_  Issei—”

“Noooo!”

They stopped struggling immediately. Issei’s strength was impressive, but he only seemed to use it when he wanted to. Hanamaki and Oikawa gazed up at him, both out of breath and pink in the face.

Issei raised a lazy eyebrow, lips curling up into a sneer. “You two look really good like this.”

“That’s kinky, Issei,” Hanamaki teased.

Issei hummed, voice going slightly steely. “Kiss each other.”

“Mattsun!” Oikawa said, pink blush turning red. “It’s like two in the morning!”

“Well, let’s give him a good show, captain,” Hanamaki said, and pushed Matsukawa’s hand off his chest to lean over and plant a soft, sweet kiss on Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, before reaching up to wrap his arms around Hanamaki’s neck. “Makki, you taste so sweet. We really have to stop feeding you so many creampuffs, you’re beginning to turn into one!”

“Nah, all those creampuffs give me a little something more to hold on to when I fuck him,” Matsukawa said with a straight face.

Hanamaki went red and slapped his arm. “Rude!”

“Pay attention to me,” Oikawa whined, puckering up again for another kiss. “Make me feel loved.”

“You’ve got three guys living with you and giving you kisses every day, how much more love do you want?” Hanamaki said sarcastically, but indulging him in an open-mouthed kiss nevertheless.

Matsukawa pressed kisses onto both of their foreheads. Hanamaki made a face. “Please tell me that that bulge in your boxers is a sausage you brought up for a midnight snack or something, Issei.”

“Nah, it’s a boner. I’ll just deal with it in the morning.” He chuckled again. “Iwaizumi probably lowered the temperature. It’s hard to get a boner when it’s as hot as an oven.”

Oikawa had to laugh. No one would have guessed that Matsukawa had the highest libido out of all of them. No one knew how passionate he could get, or how nice his fingers felt scratching lightly at their scalps.

Iwaizumi came back into the room with that slight, addicting scent of alcohol on his breath. “I can’t leave you guys alone for four minutes without coming back to a porno.”

Matsukawa craned his neck and kissed Iwaizumi, then leaned back to spoon Oikawa. It was a sight that, when paired with two beers, could have made Iwaizumi tear up. The people he loved most in the world were all curled up together on the bed like a litter of cats. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him with an absolute devotion that stung his throat.

Iwaizumi’s body began to burn. He knew every habit that each of his boyfriends had. He knew every nook and cranny of their bodies. He knew everything about them and they knew everything about him.

He could almost hear Matsukawa’s heart beating almost terrifyingly slowly. He could almost feel Hanamaki’s hands roaming his body as though they were acting of their own accord. He could feel Oikawa’s legs wrapping themselves around him lovingly, wanting to get as close as possible.

They all made his heart ache.

“Come to bed, Hajime,” all three of them crooned, and Iwaizumi let himself get enveloped.

Oikawa reached out for Iwaizumi with a sly smile. Mattsun were right—all of their feet were left dangling off the edge.

None of them cared.


End file.
